The present invention relates to an adjusting element for unlocking and locking a door- or lid-lock, especially in a motor vehicle with a central locking installation, by means of a power-actuatable main adjusting drive having an adjusting member displaceable by the latter, which is adapted to be coupled with a latching lever of the door or lid lock and at least with an interior lock actuation, and for the purpose of anti-theft protection of the door or lid lock against unlocking thereof without key or power-assist by means of a power-actuatable security-adjusting drive actuatable independently of the main adjusting drive and having a locking member which driven by the security-adjusting drive is adapted to be brought into and out of form-locking engagement with the adjusting member blocking the latching lever and the interior lock actuation.
An adjusting element of the aforementioned type is known (DE-OS 31 20 778) and has the function to lock an auxiliary door lock in a motor vehicle with central locking system selectively against opening from the outside or against opening from the inside and outside. A similar arrangement is additionally known from the DE-OS 32 10 924.
An adjusting member connected with a main adjusting drive can thus be blocked by a power-actuated security adjusting drive by means of a blocking member in the position in which the coordinated door lock is locked. As the adjusting member is fixedly connected with the latching lever of the door lock in a conventional manner the lock can no longer be unlocked without prior release of the adjusting member--which can be effected with the known adjusting elements only by power-assisted actuation of the security-adjusting drive.
The present invention is concerned with the task to so construct an adjusting element of the aforementioned type having a blocking of the actuated adjusting member that also a release of the adjusting member and an unlocking of the door or lid lock out of the blocked condition is rendered possible independent of the power-actuation.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that an unlocking arrangement is provided movable relative to the blocked adjusting member and to the locking member disposed therewith in the blocking engagement, which is to be coupled with a lock cylinder additionally coordinated to the door or lid lock, whereby the unlocking arrangement, with the mentioned relative movement adapted to be initiated by key actuation of the lock cylinder forces the locking member mechanically into a position releasing the adjusting member, and in that a force storage device is provided absorbing the force during the mentioned relative movement between the adjusting member and the unlocking arrangement, which releases the absorbed force to the adjusting member upon release of the adjusting member for a movement of the adjusting member unlocking the door or lid lock.
A simple mechanical unlocking arrangement is coupled with the adjusting element and to a lock cylinder in a known manner. A possibility independent of the power-generation is therewith given to an authorized vehicle user who is in the possession of a fitting vehicle key, to be able to enter the vehicle.
The unlocking arrangement can be constructed particularly advantageous and compact by an arrangement coaxial to the adjusting member of its actuating rod extended out of the adjusting element to the lock cylinder, respectively, lock.